mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of The Batman episodes
The following is an episode list for the Kids' WB animated television series The Batman, starring the titular character. The series premiered on September 11, 2004, and ended on March 8, 2008. Although the series borrows many elements from previous Batman storylines, it does not follow the continuity set by the comic books nor that of the previous Batman: The Animated Series or its spin-offs. Also, the animation style bears a strong resemblance to that of Jackie Chan Adventures, since Jeff Matsuda was the chief character designer for both shows. The designs of many supervillains, like the characters Joker, Penguin and Riddler, are very different from those of their comic counterparts. As of March 8, 2008, 65 episodes of The Batman have aired. The first five seasons are available on DVD. A Direct-To-DVD movie titled The Batman vs. Dracula, based on the series, was released in on October 18, 2005 and made its television debut on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on October 22, 2005. There is also a spin-off comic book series, The Batman Strikes!, published by DC Comics which is set in the same continuity and style of The Batman. Seasons Season 1: 2004-2005 Season one comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of eight months between September 2004 and May 2005. These episodes were released on The Complete First Season DVD in February 2006. As an added gag bonus, Batman: The Animated Series producers Alan Burnett, Bruce Timm, and Glen Murakami voice escaped inmates at Arkham Asylum in "The Bat in the Belfry". Season 2: 2005 The production order for season two comprised 13 episodes and a direct to video movie. This episode introduces Riddler with a very new look. The episodes ran on Kids' WB from May until September 2005, and the movie was released on DVD in October 2005. The Complete Second Season (without the movie) was released on DVD in September 2006. At the end of this season, Batman was accepted by the Gotham City Police Department. Season 3: 2005-2006 The third season comprised 13 episodes which aired over eight months from September 2005 through May 2006. Like the first two seasons, it began directly following the end of the previous season. This season also aired with a brand new intro and musical theme. The season introduces Poison Ivy and Batgirl with an inspiring relationship but, was changed when different paths were taken. The Complete Third Season was released on DVD in April 2007. This was the last season on The WB when it became The CW. Season 4: 2006-2007 Season four introduces Robin, Tony Zucco, Harley Quinn (veteran Bat-writer Paul Dini, creator of the character, wrote her debut episode), Black Mask, Killer Moth, Everywhere Man, Penguin's version of The Injustice Gang, a new Clayface (Basil Karlo), and the Martian Manhunter. New episodes air on The CW, which launched in September 2006 and is the new home of Kids WB. The Complete Fourth Season was released on DVD in November 2007. Season 5: 2007-2008 Season 5 expands the series further into the rest of the DC Universe, introducing superheroes from the Justice League of America and their enemies, both of which include Superman, Hawkman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Flash; and the supervillains are Wrath, Lex Luthor, Toyman, Metallo, Shadow Thief, Count Vertigo, Sinestro, The Terrible Trio, and the Mirror Master. Also, Batman supervillains such as Bane, Hugo Strange, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Arnold Wesker and Scarface, and Joker return. Also, Firefly becomes Phosphorus. This season is the last of the series. The series finale aired on March 8, 2008. The Complete Fifth Season was released on DVD in July 2008. Movie The 2005 direct-to-video feature film The Batman vs. Dracula was released after four episodes of the third season had aired. An intended sequel based on Batman: Hush was in pre-production before the project was cancelled. The movie was released to DVD on October 18, 2005 and made its television debut on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on October 22, 2005. It was released on DVD as a tie-in with the live-action Batman Begins. References * * * * * * * External links *[http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/batman/btas/backstage/interviews/burnett.php Batman] at http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/ Episodes: The Batman Batman, The Batman, The Batman, The Batman, The Episodes bg:Списък с епизоди на Батман fr:Liste des épisodes de Batman (série télévisée d'animation, 2004) pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de The Batman